In the industry of silicon wafer semiconductor, in order to obtain a single silicon wafer having a relative less thickness, at present, the conventional processing method is to cut the crystal bar by a wire-electrode cutting method first, and then the crystal bar is grinded and thinned to a predetermined thickness. The disadvantage of the processing method is wasting material; quite a lot of silicon wafer is grinded in the grinding process, thus causing a loss of materials.
Due to a development of the semiconductor industry and a continuous promotion of a consciousness of energy conservation and environment protection, a more scientific and lossless processing method is to be developed, a laser lift-off technology is initially applied to the silicon wafer lift-off industry, but the existing lift-off technology has some defects. A laser lift-off device of crystal silicon wafer adopts a hollow rotation shaft to cause the laser extending though the rotation shaft to cut the silicon ingot along a determined angle, not only the laser extending through a focus lens can be focused on a surface of the silicon wafer to be cut, but also enables the laser focus head to be not influenced when the residual silicon ingot moves. However, it merely adopts a laser to perform a high power radiation processing, due to the high power of the laser and the fragility of the silicon ingot, the silicon ingot generates cracks easily, thereby causing the whole silicon ingot processes a greater process scrapping risk.